Baby You're Mine
by Hephaestus-18-Ares
Summary: Sequel to Revenge or Love? Hermione, now depressed and out of Hogwarts, is now having second thoughts about anything and everything. From Ron to her unborn baby. And what will she do when Draco returns? So put on your seat belt and relax. T'is gonna be a jumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I guess I just lost some readers and whatnot, because of the lateness of this but anyways here it goes!

This is a sequel of Revenge or Love? and to those who hadn't yet read it please do!:

s/7129296/1/Revenge_or_Love ... that's the url

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I do, would I still write fanfiction?

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap:__HE hugged her tightly. "We'll find him Hermione," Ron said._

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Because," he said and pulled in the covers over them._

_"Ron,"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I still stand by what I say you know? We could've worked out fine," she said and Ron sighed._

_"But we didn't," he said. "Sleep now,"_

_"Thanks Ron,"_

_Unknown to her, Ron cried himself to sleep that night, broken-hearted and hurt._

-:xXOXx:-

Hermione Granger woke up feeling sick. She threw down her covers and hurried to the loo. Once there, she threw up. She grimaced, it had been happening daily since last week.

"How you feeling, Aguamenti," Ron said rubbing her back. It had been a month since the last battle and they had made an agreement to sleep in one bed. Because of the nightmares and Hermione's constant sickness.

"Thanks Ron," she said taking the offered glass. She drank it in one gulp and sighed when the taste of vomit left her mouth.

"You ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ron, really," she said and hugged him tightly.

"I know it's painful for you, seeing me cry about Dra- him," she said.

"Its ok to me 'Mione, really," Ron said awkwardly hugging her back. He had made a decision, a week ago. He will love Hermione to the death, even if Draco comes back to swoop her.

"Alright, what I want you to do is tell Mom what is happening," he said and Hermione shook her head.

"She had enough as it is," she said.

"And you have also enough as it is," he argued.

"Just tell her, she's as classified as a mediwitch, that woman,"

Hermione smiled but her resolution was unfazed, "No Ron, it's two weeks till Hogwarts and I haven't even made any homework. And I wouldn't waste a day being fussed and dolled up by our moms just because I'm sick,"

"Fine then," he said and left the loo.

Once alone, Hermione let her tears pour down. A month had passed and she still hadn't moved on. Sure, Ron was always there. And always reminding her of his love but he wasn't persistent. It wasn't like an 'I love you move on and be with me' but an 'I love you and just wanted you to know' type.

She had felt guilt ever since the first day. When she had nightmares about Draco, Ron would be there to wake her up. When she cried about Draco, Ron would be there to cheer her up and more. But she couldn't make herself love him like the way she did.

"Maybe its time to move on." she thought out loud.

"Alright, you Hermione Granger will now," she said facing the mirror, "move on from Draco Malfoy, and will promise to go back to Hogwarts like yourself. You will not be dependent nor have a failing grade because of a boy. You must also promise to do your home-"

"She promise," Ron said entering the bathroom and chuckled at her red face.

"Were you listening in on me?" she shrieked.

"Nope, it just happened to be that you are loud and can be heard by the entire Burrow,"

"Really?" she asked flustered. Had her family and adoptive family heard her usual talk to herself?

Hermione hit him in the chest then felt the familiar sense of nausea.

"I was kidd-Yuck" Ron grimaced as Hermione threw up. Just exactly at his shirt.

"Oh gods Ron, Sorry," she said and washed her mouth with the running water.

Ron removed his shirt and Hermione almost gawked at the muscles. _Just like Draco's._

Just then Ginny Weasley entered the bathroom. Her Weasley mind immediately processed the scene. Two of her bestfriends on the loo, with her brother topless, _Eeew_, and her bestfriend leaning on the sink ass up high in the air, wearing nothing but pajamas and short shorts that could easily be ripped open.

"Couldn't you lock the door when you do that stuff?" she cringed.

"Oh gods Ginny you're having the wrong conclusion, we're not having-" Hermione tried but Ginny already ran out of the door.

"MOM! RON AND HERMIONE ARE HAVING S*X (A/N: Figure it out on your own) ON THE BATHROOM,"

There were a series of yells, snickers, chuckles, sounds of blowing coffee from the mouth and maybe nose of the occupants of the burrow and two sounds of angry voices.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Roger Ragner yelled

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" they yelled simultaneously and the two accused ran down the stairs faster than you can say Mercy.

"We weren't doing anything Mom," Ron began.

"You see I woke up and felt sick. So I threw up on the loo and he-"

"I comforted her-,"

"What kind of comforting Ron?" Fred quipped before quailing under the intense glare of Molly Weasley.

"And he went out while I talked to myself," at this time Hermione blushed at the statement. _Smooth Hermione Smooth_.

"And I went in again when she threw up on my shirt-,"

"And I was washing my mouth off the sink as he removed his shirt,"

"And Ginny went in and got the wrong idea," Hermione's unusual high pitched voice squeaked.

"And it just happened that you're wearing that," Harry said, laughter evident in his voice. The two looked at their apparel and blushed. Hermione was wearing an oversized Chudley Cannons shirt and a pair of short shorts, while Ron was topless and was wearing a pair of baggy short.

Ron immediately summoned a Weasley jacket and put it on while Hermione did an elongating charm on her _shorts_.

"And it also happened that every night for the past few weeks that you've been gone from bed," Ginny said.

"WHAT!" Molly said.

"You better explain this Ronald Weasley," Roger said and Ron gulped.

"I think I should be the one to explain them that,"

"That's right missy, why don't you explain to your father why you have been sleeping with a boy for a month now in your father's back!"

"We're not sleeping as in your definition!" she exclaimed.

"And pray tell me what is your definition of sleeping?" her father said.

"UGH!" Ron yelled, "That's it! Hermione had been sleeping with me for the last few weeks because she is having nightmares and have been having some strange sickness that makes her throw up every morning,"

The whole Burrow was silenced at the statement. "OMG!" Ginny squealed an hugged Hermione.

"Ooopsss…sorry," she said.

Just then Minerva Mcgonagall apparated inside the burrow. "It is my duty as Headmistress to inform you that you Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Hermione Granger had passed your Seventh year in Hogwarts,"

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"You see, Hogwarts had deemed it fit for the seventh year students to graduate earlier with perfect NEWTs. This was not just a decision made in a day. All of the previous heads had been having this discussion ever since the Great battle of Hogwarts. We have realized and are admitting that you have learned everything you need and more in Hogwarts. A graduation ball will be put on occasion next week at Wednesday night."

"But that's five days away!" Hermione protested, "And how can you pray tell say that we have learned everything from Hogwarts!"

"I have expected that from you Miss Granger but-,"

"Who are you to tell us that we have matured and doesn't need Hogwarts!" she cried openly, tears running down. Ron took her in his arms and she sobbed.

"This was the decision of the heads but if you think that you still want to finish your Seventh Year then you may join the next batch Miss Granger," Minerva said and smiled at her student, _former_ student.

Hermione smiled and hugged her teacher, _former_ teacher. She was laughing now, "You mean no more foolish Divination and Flying, no more quidditch matches, no more Eeep," she laughed merrily as she hugged her teacher back.

"Ms. Granger what have you been eating?"

"Are you telling me that I'm fat," Hermione burst out glaring at Mcgonagall.

"No, Ms. Granger but what have you been eating, you have been moody and very-,"

"Now you're insinuating that I'm a moody lump of fat. Just because I'm not sexy doesn't mean that you-," she began crying again and Ron resumed his comforting, which earned glares, whistles and catcalls.

"I wasn't insinuating that Ms. Granger," Mcgonagall said.

"I have to go now to the other students, goodbye and goodluck," she said.

Hermione brightened up and said, "Goodbye Professor,"

"You really must control what you're eating," the professor said and disapparated.

"That woman! Insinuating that I'm fat, I'm not am I Ron?" Hermione pouted.

"No you aren't Hermione,"

"Wow, we're now really adults,"

They heard a crack, "Did you hear the news guys?" Neville said his face red.

"That we're now adults and out of Hogwart's haven." Hermione cried.

"Ugh, why are you so emotional all of a sudden," Ron asked.

"Are you saying that I should be unemotional. I'm sorry Ronald but I'm not a bitch and can't control my emotions unlike someone," she glared at Ron.

"Yeah Neville, we heard," Harry said.

"Anyways, its just pity not all of us will be at the graduation,"

"Yeah," Ron said glumly. Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Professor Filius, Draco, and so much more won't be able to attend the much awaited ball.

"Gods I miss them," Hermione cried again.

"Are you-Is it that time of the month Hermione?" Neville asked.

Hermione blushed, "Oh no Neville, thanks for being concerned about my well being though,"

The adults left the room. "Hey Neville," Luna said as she appeared from the Floo Network.

"Congratulations Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville," she said.

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said and hugged Luna.

"What has she eaten?" Luna asked and Ron face palmed.

"Why are you insinuating that I'm fat!" she burst out.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You're being as irrational and emotional as a pregnant woman!" Ginny yelled and her eyes filled with recognition and realization.

She squealed and hugged her tight. "Ooops sorry,"

"I am not pregnant Ginny," she reassured her but even she didn't believe it.

"No…I've done it only once with-"

"Oh my nargles," Luna said.

"We will need to know," Ginny said and banished the boys from the kitchen.

"We'll hope you aren't Hermione," Ron said.

"Ronald! Are you saying that I won't be a good mother?"

"Nope," he said before going out to be free of any injuries, the witch could easily inflict on him.

"Alright, here pee on this," Ginny said summoning a Pregnancy test from her room. "Ummm…Ginny, not to be rude but why do you have that?" Luna asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said truthfully.

Hermione went in the bathroom. While inside Ginny and Luna talked.

"I really hope she isn't pregnant," Luna said.

"Why?"

"It would just pain her to be reminded of Draco. She's keeping her emotions intact about Draco, because she knows that it will affect her studies but now that she doesn't have to study-" Luna trailed off when Hermione came out. Eyes puffy and her voice crack.

"Now it says here that we must wait for 1 minute and if pink yes and if blue no,"

"Oh gods, I wish it was blue," she said and they waited patiently.

Hermione remembered the day she and Draco were _playing around. _They hadn't used any protection. But Draco had promised to take responsibility, if it came to that.

Now she felt that she shouldn't have agreed.

They looked at the test with held breaths. They over turned it to see that result and Hermione closed her eyes in dread.

"Uh oh," Luna muttered as Hermione saw the result. Blue.

She began to get dizzy and fainted promptly.

-:xXOXx:-

A/N: So how was it?!

Review in your comments please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I'm Back! I made a change in the last chapter…it's just one word. Blue.**

**I was really waiting in for a review before I post this but there aren't any so I'll just post this. **

**-:xXOXx:-**

_Recap:__ They looked at the test with held breaths. They over turned it to see that result and Hermione closed her eyes in dread._

_"Uh oh," Luna muttered as Hermione saw the result. Blue._

_She began to get dizzy and fainted promptly. _**(You could see what I changed. ;))**

-:xXOXx:-

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny yelled panicking _a little_. She drew out her wand. "Aguamenti,"

In an instant, Hermione awakened and shrieked. "You could use Rennervate you know, instead of dousing your best friend with cold water."

Ginny shrugged. "Anyways the good news is you're not pregnant! the bad news is that the water is soaking through your clothes and making it see-through,"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Hermione yelled.

Luna laughed at the scene. Ginny was running away from a Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Where's the fire?" Fred asked before getting hit by one.

"Eeep, her hex is better than mine," Ginny yelled and used Ron as a human shield. "You wouldn't hurt your best friend would you,"

Ron gulped at the murderous intent on Hermione's eyes. "Of Course not," Hermione said and hugged Ron. "I'm not pregnant,"

"That's great. Because if you are-," he trailed off.

"Anyways, want to go to the Ministry today? We can apply for a job,"

"Typical. We haven't yet had 12 hours of being free from Hogwarts and you already want to get a job," at the end of the sentence Ron flicked her nose and ran.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled banging on his door.

"Hahaha 'Mio, I'm dressing. If you're that desperate to watch me undress then you can just apparate in," he yelled and Hermione blushed.

"Idiot! Be down in 15 minutes," Hermione stomped off to her and Ginny's room.

She began to pace. "Hermione, you'll wear the floor down,"

"Sorry Gin, but I really need some love advice,"

"Let me guess. You and Ron would've worked out but because of my brother's stupidity and insecurity, you two didn't. You met Draco and somehow fall in love with him and he dies and Ron comforts you, everyday telling you that he loves you." Ginny summarized ignoring Hermione's flinches.

"How did you know that Ron tells me that he loves me,"

"I guessed about that. Anyways, the current dilemma now is that you're still in love with Draco but you're finding some feelings for Ron again,"

"It's just that he's so charming and well he's grown mature,"

"Hermione, I'm telling you this as a friend and not as the sister of your best friend Ok. This is my advice: Try it again with Ron, _but_ if after a month and you still haven't gotten over Draco then leave him and go sulk for Draco. Because I don't want my brother to get hurt,"

"That clears things up." Hermione groaned.

"So let's get you dolled up for my brother then," Ginny took her to a seat and began to work her magic.

-:xXOXx:-

Meanwhile, Ron was pacing downstairs.

"He really loves her don't he?" Fred asked to Harry.

"Yeah, if not for his insecurity, they would still have been," Harry said. His eyes almost bugged out as the secret slipped. Ron's going to kill him.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Ummm…" Harry tried to think of an excuse.

"That's it. What is it Harry. You know we can ruin your _plans_ with Ginny tomorrow night,"

"Ron's going to kill me for this. Well those two dated while in Hogwarts but Ron felt that he's not good for Hermione so he _dated_ Lavender Brown to break up with Hermione and Hermione, broken-hearted, get back with dating Draco Malfoy, and they fell in love," Harry said.

"What!" Percy yelled. Ron looked at them and made a move to go to them.

"Yup," Harry said.

"Now, I'm really sure Mom dropped him in the Astronomy Tower when he was a baby. Harry are you sure he never cries out at night about his head or something?" Charlie groaned out.

"You're the one to talk, you haven't a girlfriend," Fred snickered and dodged an incendio.

"That's because dearest Nymphadora broke his heart while in Hogwarts," Bill said.

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

"How many Nymphadora do you know?" Percy said.

The group laughed at the blushing Weasley. Charlie kept his head down.

"Alright, we must get Ron and Hermione back now," he suddenly said.

"I agree," Ginny said and sat _on instead of near_ Harry.

"That's a little too close Gin. Little Harry might get excited," George said.

Harry blushed. Ginny shrugged.

"So, Hermione admitted to me that she still loves Draco but she's finding some feelings for Ron again. So I advised her to date Ron and by the end of the month, if she still doesn't love Ron then she can let go without us trying to kill her," Ginny said in a breath.

"Now that's a true Weasley," Charlie said and clapped Ginny's hands. While doing so, he yanked her out of Harry.

"Too close."

"Idiots, so let's put on a seatbelt and help them. This will be a bumpy ride," Ginny said and made a motion of putting a seatbelt.

"What's a seatbelt?" Bill asked.

"It's a safety measures in cars so if you crash you won't get thrown off," Hermione said.

The group jumped out of their skins. "Have you been there for a while Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just got down, Ginny wanted to go ahead of me. And I can see why," she pointed to Ginny who was clutching Harry. The two blushed and Bill clucked his tongue.

"Be down in 15 minutes," Ron imitated in a Hermione tone.

"It isn't my fault your sister dolled me up," Hermione replied.

She smiled at Ron. "Come on,"

The two apparated out and the group shook their heads.

"They obviously are a pair to match," Percy said.

"So suggestions?" Ginny asked taking a red notepad and a quill.

-:xXOXx:-

"Hermione, this isn't the Ministry," Hermione had just apparated them to the Forest of Dean. He flinched as he remembered the events that had transpired in that spot.

"I know Ron. It's just that, we had great memories here," Hermione said. "As Hogwarts students,"

Ron hugged her. "We're not leaving Hogwarts for sure Mio. For all we know, you might be offered the Transfiguration spot any day,"

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Well…see it like this, Mcgonagall's now the headmistress so she'll need someone to teach Transfiguration and who better to teach it than you,"

"I don't think I can teach Transfiguration Ron. I almost bumped Neville with a dictionary the third night I was teaching him how to transfigure a pet into a goblet,"

"I know. You took your anger out in the Room of Requirement,"

Hermione smiled. "I'll miss Hogwarts but I'm glad that I'm out of there, its now time to be adults,"

"So what do you want to do? Job hunting?"

"Oh Ron, you know I was only making an escape out of the Burrow. You and I know that spots were cleaned and made by Kingsley the moment he knew we were graduating,"

"So plans?" Ron said taking a similar notepad and quill.

"Flat hunting?" Hermione suggested.

"What's wrong with the Burrow?" Ron teased.

"No offense but I'd rather we have a separate flat,"

"You said we. Are you saying that we'll rent a flat together?" Ron waggled his eyebrows.

"Ronald," Hermione blushed and hit him in the arm. "Yes, as much as I would love Harry to come, I'm sure he'll probably live in Hogwarts, as DADA teacher. I'm sure he'll find a way to see Ginny everyday,"

"Is that even legal?"

"Can you bind the boy-who-lived with laws?" Hermione asked.

"I stand corrected,"

"So just the two of us in a flat. You do realize that it will attract the media like flies on Harry's socks,"

"Who cares. And I've been thinking. Maybe we should try again," Hermione said.

Ron lunged at her and twirled her. "I've been waiting for you to say that since last month,"

His smile was so big, Hermione feared it might be permanent. "Hermione's my girlfriend!" Ron yelled and Hermione shrieked as Ron twirled her again.

Finally, the momentum was lost but their smiles was still there. They were stand in the middle of the forest, Ron holding her closely.

"So who's going to break it up to the bunch?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Hermione said. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you but you know how scary they are to face,"

"I know, what would you do if I say that we keep it a secret," Ron said cheekily.

"I'll castrate you," Hermione said.

"Cheeky," Ron said and flicked Hermione's nose.

-:xXOXx:-

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Ginny was _this_ close to tearing all her brothers apart.

"No Fred, we can't use Amortentia at them. I personally saw Ron when he was like that and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight and Hermione will notice,"

"What if we use it on Hermione?" Fred asked.

"She can detect it you know," Harry said.

"What if we lock them in a broom closet," Charlie suggested.

"They'll just blast it apart and then blast our butts,"

"Imperio?" Bill said desperately.

"That's a possibility," Harry said.

Ginny groaned at the stupidity. "It can actually work Gin, we imperio Hermione to date Ron. You can't bind the boy-who-lived with laws," Bill said.

"NO!" she burst out and the boys cringed back, holding their wands, ready to deflect hexes.

"What about-," George started.

"Suggest any things from the Joke shop at your own risk," Ginny said murderously.

"locking them in the burrow and using all our knowledge to stop them from getting out?" George said.

"Nice save," Ginny said and wrote it down. Finally, after 3 hours, the notepad had a suggestion.

"I've thought this through and there aren't any loopholes in this," Percy said.

"Finally, what is it?" Ginny leaned down. Percy always comes up with foolproof plans.

"Marriage Law," he said.

The group looked at him in shock and disgust.

"What?" he protested.

"Its brilliant!" Harry said.

"Very foolproof, Hermione won't break the law and Ron will do anything for Hermione," George added.

"Very aaaah!"

All of them were just hit with Bat-Bogey hexes.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So any reviews please. Just 1! atleast… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So after ten million years! Here it is!

-:xXOXx:-

Recap: "Marriage Law," he said.

The group looked at him in shock and disgust.

"What?" he protested.

"Its brilliant!" Harry said.

"Very foolproof, Hermione won't break the law and Ron will do anything for Hermione," George added.

"Very aaaah!"

All of them were just hit with Bat-Bogey hexes.

-:xXOXx:-

"But Ginny…it's foolproof," Fred whined as Ginny towered over them. They were tied down together and slumped on the floor.

"My face's getting squashed down," Bill complained as Fred keeled when Ginny kicked his gut.

"Ginny," Harry whined also getting squashed.

"Now I want you all to think like civilized men instead of pigs. Suggest at least one and no foolish ideas or you face my wrath and Harry you'll know the phrase 'sleeping in the couch' before you even sleep there.

"But Marr-," Percy stopped when a silencing spell hit him from Harry, who was sweating profusely. Apparently, he did know what 'sleeping in the couch' means.

"We try to make them jealous?"

"That could work. Nice, finite,"

Ginny smirked at the boys who rubbed their necks sighing.

"Now what do you think are the ways on how to make them- Hermione, didn't see you there," Ginny said.

"How to make what?" Ron asked.

"Uh…babies?" George tried and Ron yelled. "What!"

Ginny whacked George's head and saved her skin. "Babies' potions. We'll take up on them next year,"

"Oh yeah, you're still in Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Don't remind me,"

"You're not the only one Gin," Harry said.

"You're going to continue Seventh Year?"

"I received a letter from Mcgonagall that there were some vacant spots that needed to be filled in, in the faculty staff," He said nervously.

"But Teacher-student relationships are quite frowned upon Harry,"

Harry bent over and whispered something in her ear which earned a red blush.

"Eeew," Ron said realizing what Harry said. "You better not do that or I'm going to go to Hogwarts and Hogwarts teacher or not I'll kill you,"

"Shut up," Ginny said and pointed her wand.

"Well how did the job hunting go?" Bill asked.

"Auror training and we're flat hunting. We decided that it's better to live together rather than separated. It could cause some financial problems," Ron said.

"Uh huh. You two are keeping something away from us. First, financial problems? Aurors have quite a good income and next is that I know just how much the Ministry lodged in each of our accounts in Gringgots as some kind of compromise," Ginny said.

The two blushed and held hands. "We're together,"

Ginny shrieked so much that Harry, who had been holding her, released his grip on her to block his ears.

"Ohmygod…youtwoputmeinsomekindofheada chetryingtofixyoutwouptotell methatyou'retogether? whendidthathappen?" Ginny said in one breath. She took a deep breath and leaned on Harry.

"Five minutes ago," Hermione smiled "and what was the first line?"

"Nothing," the group said simultaneously.

"Now for flat hunting…um…we need a house with five bedrooms, two for each floor, a wide backyard, magical of course with a dash of muggle and of course away from muggles so we can play quiddditch any time," Ginny said.

"Wait we?"

"Where do you suppose we'll live when I graduated?"

"And you may want to put sound-proof rooms because I don't want you two moaning for us to hear," Ron said turning green.

"Eeew,"

Just then, Hermione keeled over then ran to the loo.

"Again? Seriously?" Ron asked up.

"You really need to ask Mom," Ginny said and Hermione glared at her.

"No…I won't put my life on your mom's hands…she has enough as it is,"

"Whatever. Anyways here are some newspapers and then we could cross out what we don't like and then choose on what tomorrow when we go out to see them,"

"Deal,"

An hour passed and Hermione was sure she was going to rip out all the newspapers. All of the houses were all dull, boring, non-magical, too magical, too muggle, too _expensive_, too big (twice the size of Malfoy Manor), too far from work (though it would only be an apparition away), too small or too ugly.

"Hey I found one," Ginny said.

The three crowded on her. "Well…it has four floors; the first was the main dining, kitchen, living and guest rooms. The second and third have two bedrooms each and the fourth was an attic. It's magical but it's tied up with electricity and cable. The backyard seems big enough and it's quite isolated,"

"Let's go to it tomorrow," Hermione said. "Right now I'm craving for some fish and chips with some lemonade and chicken wings dipped in peanut butter,"

-:xXOXx:-

"Eeew," Ron said.

"It's quite delicious you know," Hermione said as she devoured another chicken wing.

An owl entered and dropped a letter on Ginny's lap. "it's my Hogwart's letter saying that we have to return tomorrow,"

"Then I'll make sure you remember this day," Harry said.

"Eeew," Ron said and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"LUNCH!" Molly yelled and all of them ran to their seats to eat at least three servings of each food.

"Mom I'm going to return tomorrow at Hogwarts," Ginny said nonchalantly. "Also Hermione and Ron are together,"

"Oh my gods," Molly said and hugged Ron then Hermione. "They grow up so fast,"

"Wait…where's dad and mom?"

"Oh they told me to tell you that they're on their muggle house packing to go back to the Ragner Mansion,"

"But we're house hunting," Hermione burst out suddenly. "Ooops,"

This resulted in another hug session and another 'they grow up so fast' speech from Molly.

"Tell me when and where and I'll help you," she said tearfully hugging Hermione again.

"Now let's party," Fred said.

"Butterbeer or Firewhiskey's on us," George said. "Tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks,"

"No Alcohol!" Molly shrieked.

"Fine. We promise," they said but crossed their fingers underneath.

-:xXOXx:-

Hermione woke up to her bitter bile rising in her throat. She ran to the bathroom in a daze not realizing that Ron was there.

Ron immediately covered his manhood up and helped Hermione retch.

The two looked at each other and both grimaced at the awkwardness.

Fortunately, Hermione retched again and her eyes moistened a little at the taste and scent.

She bent down again then retched for the last time then cleaned up. Once they were all showered they apparated to the house's address and was shocked to see Parvati.

"Harry? Hermione? Ginny? Ron?" she asked.

"Are you planning to buy this too?" Hermione asked sadly, she really wanted the house.

It was painted white on the outside but she knew that in the inside it was warm brown.

"No I'm the broker of this house. You see my uncle owns this lot and Lavender built the designs. She was a famous architect so my uncle made this house to honor her. That's why it's called the Lavender lane,"

"Oh," Ginny said looking at her feet sheepishly.

"Yeah," Parvati said sadly, tears were already brimming in her eyes again. "She planned this to be our house. Me, her, Seamus and Dean it's perfect for two couples,"

"Let's talk about the house then," Harry said as they entered the door. Once in they realized just how spacious it is. It was fully furnished with electricity. The rooms each had a king-sized bed, which made the four blush at the possibilities.

They sat down on the living room, which was good for 25 or so, perfect for a Weasley get-together.

"So how much?"

"I was really planning to sell it for 12000 galleons but seeing as it was you and Lavender would just love my decision, it's free,"

"But!" Harry protested but Ginny just smiled tightly.

"Lavender would also like you to earn," Ron said.

"We actually didn't use any money. Lavender wanted it to be made of pure labor and free resources,"

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry said when Parvati showed them the deed then went out running, hands covering her face.

"So 12000 galleons eh," Ron said mischievously.

"Let's send it through owl anonymously of course," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Hermione said and Harry took out his Gringgots key.

"Let's just withdraw from Gringgots and we'll send it,"

"4000 each," Ginny said when she sensed Harry's next move.

"You won't pay all and 4000's barely ¼ of the fortune the ministry gave us," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry said throwing his arms up in the air.

They withdrew their money and sent it through owl.

"Nice house and it's already sound-proofed by Lavender," Ginny giggled.

The next day, they received a howler from Parvati telling them that: the house was free and they didn't need to give her uncle a heart attack when he saw the amount he got and thank you for the money. It was going to a charity fund that Lavender was president of.

Hermione had munched potato chips with veggie salad and escargot while the Howler shrieked in the air.

-:xXOXx:-

"You're going to the doctor with me," Ginny said as she saw what Hermione was munching on right now: Eggs sandwiched by oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies, and not even cooked eggs, just half-cooked.

"Fine," Hermione said. "Hey Luna,"

Luna mumbled a greeting and smiled at her.

"Neville's the new Herbology teacher," she said quite forlorn.

"What happened to Professor Sprout?"

"Turns out she was quite adept at Charms so she gave her position to Neville and took Professor Flitwick's,"

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked. "It's perfect. Neville must have been over the moon,"

"He is," Luna said. "But student-teacher relation-,"

Ginny bent down and whispered to Luna and managed to turn the girl to a tomato. "You're right!"

"Eeew," Hermione said and the three laughed. Hermione sighed as Ginny began to rant about how she was going to love this year because it will be her last and because Harry will be there. She had completely forgotten her resolve to bring Hermione to the doctor and she was relieved.

Just then a blue note flew to the girls and landed neatly on Luna's lap.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asked.

"Neville," Hermione replied. "You can see the burnt edges where he tried to charm it,"

They were startled when Luna yelled. "NO!"

"Luna, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"He said that he's not going to accept the Hogwarts position because it makes me sad and he'll just find new plants. It's all my fault," Luna cried.

"How romantic," Hermione giggled softly.

Luna looked at her oddly.

"It means that he's ready to sacrifice, even his life-long dream, to make you happy," she sighed, tears falling to her cheeks.

"Uh…I must go now and stop him," Luna said inching herself away from Hermione and disapparating.

"Now let's go to St. Mungo's," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arms and they went through floo.

Hermione blushed when she remembered how Draco hugged her as she almost fell down Lavender's chimney.

They got to the doctor they were assigned to, without harming anyone. Hermione had pointed her wand to the nurse that told her that she had been putting on some weight and hexed the other nurse that weighed her in and clucked.

"Ms. Granger," a playful male voice said.

"Parvati?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes. I only work part time as a broker as my uncle really needs my help and I really want to work here," she said. "Kidding, I'm Padma,"

Hermione burst out laughing, which made her fall on the floor.

The two others looked at her in wild amusement, seeing the girl literally cracking up.

"So, ehem, hi Hermione Ginny," Padma said. "So why are you here?"

"Well that," Ginny pointed at the girl who was now sitting on the bed primly, like an untouched princess,"

Padma made several tests, to which either Hermione acted violently, giggly, or irritably.

"Hermione don't be mad but I'll ask you some questions ok?"

"Oh sure,"

"First, don't hit me; are you in some form of drugs?"

_Bam!_ Went the front door, it was blasted off its hinges into splinters. "Are you trying to make me look like I'm a drug addict?"

"Uh…no," Padma swallowed. "Well then…what are your eating schedules since last week. It states in your first results that you had gained some 8 lbs over the week,"

_Bam!_ Went the windows, it was shattered into a three-million piece puzzle. "Now you're trying to make me look like I'm a pig?" Hermione snapped. Her wand, which was in her front pocket, was itching to be held and hex. She knew she could beat Padma with a curse, even if she was a Ravenclaw.

"Fine then…when was your last period,"

"Now that you said it…Like 7 weeks or so but that's normal for me,"

"Or maybe you couldn't-,"

_Bam!_ Went Padma's bed for the patients, it had been exploded to smithereens with Hermione's curse.

"Now you're saying that I'm a menopausal hag!" Her wand was pointed at the nervous doctor. Nurses were peeking in through the hole.

"Expelliarmus," Ginny whispered and jumped to avoid Hermione's glare as her wand flew out of her reach.

"Now Ms. Granger, calm down," Padma said almost hyperventilating. "I want you too pee on this cup then go straight to the spell-damage ward,"

"And go be bedmates with Neville's parents, is that what you're saying?" she yelled then cried. "I'm not mad!" tears were falling down her cheeks.

"No…I mean a curse might have hit you to make you like that,"

"Oh, fine then come on Ginny," then she jumped from the bed and walked airily through the door less door.

Ginny looked at Padma and mouthed an apology.

Padma looked oddly at Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, leader of the Dumbledore's Army, War Heroine, Brains of the Golden Trio, the smartest witch of her age, collapse into a nutter with a sentence or two. _The cruciatus curse from Bellatrix might have been taking its course on her._

She took Hermione's pee and examined it with her wand. She smiled. _So that's why_.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: Hiya! Review. rEview. reView. revIew. reviEw. and lastly revieW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I haven't updated this fic for like months…I just concentrated on 'Out of His League' and 'Ron or Draco?'…check it out if you want to. I promise that my writing had improved greatly. 'Out of His League (****www . fanfiction s /**** 8431004) is a PJO fic: Leyna, Luke/Thalia/Nico, Jasper, Frazel, Percabeth and Hykota. while Ron or Draco is an HP fanfic obviously: Dramione vs. Romione.**

**So here is another chapter of Baby You're Mine:**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: _

"_"Expelliarmus," Ginny whispered and jumped to avoid Hermione's glare as her wand flew out of her reach._

_"Now Ms. Granger, calm down," Padma said almost hyperventilating. "I want you too pee on this cup then go straight to the spell-damage ward,"_

_"And go be bedmates with Neville's parents, is that what you're saying?" she yelled then cried. "I'm not mad!" tears were falling down her cheeks._

_"No…I mean a curse might have hit you to make you like that,"_

_"Oh, fine then come on Ginny," then she jumped from the bed and walked airily through the door less door._

_Ginny looked at Padma and mouthed an apology._

_Padma looked oddly at Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, leader of the Dumbledore's Army, War Heroine, Brains of the Golden Trio, the smartest witch of her age, collapse into a nutter with a sentence or two.__The cruciatus curse from Bellatrix might have been taking its course on her._

_She took Hermione's pee and examined it with her wand. She smiled.__So that's why__._

-:xXOXx:-

"Tell me again why you're here and not in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked crossly. Ginny Weasley was laughing on the floor as the mediwitch strapped Hermione on the bed. She had received a note from Padma that she was formidable with or without a wand.

"Because Mcgonagall said that I _only_ need to finish half the term then take my N.E.W.T.S..

"Alright Ms. Granger, let's try _again_." Healer Mckinnon said.

"What do you mean _AGAIN?_ What am I, A CRAZY NUTTER THAT NEEDS A PSYCHIATRIST AND A PSYCHOLOGIST?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes." Ginny whispered behind the healer's back. Unfortunately for her, Hermione heard her. _Boom_! The drawers erupted and hit her on the stomach repeatedly. "Ouch." she mouthed. Hermione just huffed and would've crossed her arms to her chest but considering the fact that she was strapped to a bed, she just huffed.

"Are you ready Hermione?" The healer said unfazed by her outbursts.

"Yes. Go. Fine! GET IT OVER WITH!" Hermione said, raising her voice with each word.

"Alright…first, are you on drugs?" she asked. Ginny gaped at the healer.

_Bam!_ The glasses on the windows shattered and got pulverized into dust. "DO I LOOK LIKE I AM A DRUG ADDICT?" She yelled straining against the straps. She tried to use magic but it was magic-proofed.

The Mediwitch jumped at the yell. She tried to repair her windows but what was left was finer than sand.

"Calm down Hermione." Ginny tried.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. Quills, pens, syringes, glass shards that was the result of the healer's reparo, and even knives flew at Ginny. The girl ran out, impaling the door with various shrapnel. Just then, a rubber tire flew from the window and hit the door. The door went down revealing Ginny, who was cowering. The Mediwitch shuddered at the damage.

Hermione began to laugh. She was giggling madly, cackling like a witch. "Sorry." she sputtered out as tears actually flowed down. The two gaped at her and went to their previous seats albeit a _bit_ reluctantly.

"I won't bite you two." She said, highly offended. She emitted a sort of snort that means that she was highly annoyed. Ginny _almost_ ran out again.

"Have you felt anything _after_ Bellatrix " Hermione began sobbing. Soon she was crying heavily with Ginny hugging her. Tears flowed on her cheeks like a tiny stream. "Crucioed you?"

"Pain!" she yelled. Snot and tears flew up. Ginny had the initiative to banish it before it lands on Hermione. She shuddered to think what Hermione might do.

_Probably hex all the snot in the world to Jupiter and back._

"There there. Calm down." Healer Mckinnon cooed.

_Whoosh!_ The Mediwitch flew to the wall. The bookshelves fell destroying books and some chairs turned to splinters. The wooden projectiles flew to her aimed at her face.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU REMIND ME OF THAT I IN INC INCI INCID INCIDE INCIDEN INCIDENT AND YOU SAY THERE THERE!" Hermione hiccupped. Tears constantly flowed down. Ginny squirmed in her seat.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Ginny yelled waving her wand frantically. The mediwitch was close to fainting. The spell stopped. The wooden splinters fell back and the healer sighed. Hermione cried more with Ginny trying to comfort her. Ginny threw the Mediwitch a look that clearly said 'help'.

"I am going to need a psychiatrist, you too Ms. Granger." she whispered not intending for Hermione to hear.

"_Eeeep!_" The healer shrieked waving her wand. Hermione had released a white jet of light from her body that threw the witch out of the window.

"I AM NOT NUTTERS NOR CRAZY NOR MENTALLY IMPAIRED NOR SPELL DAMAGED!" Hermione yelled making sure that the healer falling down heard with a wordless, wandless _Sonorus_.

Ginny ran to the windowsill and gaped. "_Arresto Momentum_." She yelled whipping her wand as the healer was clearly too panicked to cast a spell. "_Accio_!" She yelled. The Mediwitch flew back up in an alarmingly fast rate.

Healer Mckinnon sighed. She was literally seconds away from getting hit by a muggle car and the muggle had seen her. She stood wobbly. "Ugh."

"Sorry." Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously as the healer rubbed her temples. Hermione looked at Ginny for a second then burst out laughing. The two sweatdropped and gaped at her.

"That's it," The mediwitch advanced. She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. She whipped out her wand. Ginny backed off. The Healer looked like an old Hermione as she strode forward, her hair that _was_ tied in one bun had come down loose and shockingly, it was _fizzier_ than Hermione's bed hair. "_Finite Incantatem_!" A purple jet flew to Hermione who looked shocked.

The spell hit Hermione and her slicked back hair turned to its normal fizzy, bushy hair.

"HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO CAST THAT CHARM?" Hermione strained against her bindings. Her eyes could have killed someone as she glared daggers to the healer.

Ginny whimpered in a corner.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU CRAZY LUNATIC! MY HAIR IS AS BUSHY IF NOT BUSHIER THAN YOURS AND YOU JUST RUINED IT! _Subsisto_!" She began to wave her wand. Ginny whimpered again as the Mediwitch glared at her.

A green light flew off and Hermione thought it was an Avada Kedavra. Without meaning to, she shrieked loudly, shattering glass.

The Mediwitch ignored her as she fired spell after spell "_Confuto! Desi_" The Mediwitch didn't even stop as the door, or what was left of it, opened. Ron and Padma burst in.

"STOP! Healer Mckinnon, she's_"_

"_Hermione!"_ Ron roared. He sent a spell that exploded her bindings. Hermione jumped up and leapt to Ron's open arms. "_Ron!_"

Ginny groaned against the wall as the two kissed _briefly_.

"pregnant." Padma completed, shocked at the damage to the room To her knowledge, Healer Mckinnon never lost her cool. She had dealt with crucioed madmans, Gilderoy Lockhart and even Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron and Hermione gaped at Padma. After a minute or so, Hermione shrieked. Then laughed. Then giggled softly. Then cried. Then bawled. Then she fell on the floor creating a mini puddle.

"I'm going to be a mother! I'm going to spoil him or her rotten. I wonder how I'll make his or her room. But Draco's not here. OH no, this kid won't have aa father, Draco's dead! I'm too young! I'm going to be called a harlot and a slut. I'm going to lose my opportunities. I'm going to die as an old spinster with only Crookshank's babies as company." Hermione muttered.

Then she giggled. "Crookshank's babies…hahahahahhaha…" she fell on the floor laughing.

"_Desino_." Healer Mckinnon whispered.

The spell took its course and Hermione's mood swings stopped.

"Wow I feel horrible." She said. "Sorry." She apologized profusely.

The healer nodded.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: How was it? And Draco won't come out for at least five more chapters. Warning: Romione in the next chapters…and Hermione now know!**


End file.
